


An Angels Cry

by TaterNot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, One Sided Cas & Dean, hurtcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterNot/pseuds/TaterNot
Summary: When an Angel cry's, do you know what happens? It Rains. Sad, right? It's not just sad, it's devastating. Wanna know why? Course you do. Angels don't have feelings, and if they ever do get feelings their body can't express them without extreme emotion, true feeling. Before you ask, you can tell because it rains with lighting and no thunder.





	An Angels Cry

 When angels cry, there will be lighting, but no thunder. You can't hear it unless the lighting strikes are right next to you. I know you'd love to hear a story of why. So this is the story about the broken angel.

 Castiel, the broken angel. His story is one that will never fade among angels. He was a soldier, a great one at that. The best angel in his garrison and followed orders to a T. But, one assignment got him. Pulling Dean Winchester out of hell. It broke him to wait so long. He got back to earth and his wings were charred to a crisp. Done, gone and it would take years to heal it. But Cas had hoped, _prayed_ that Dean Winchester loved him back.

 He was always so happy when he was around Dean. He even got time off at his post just for Dean. Of course, he didn't tell him this, as that would make him feel bad for always having Cas deal with his problems. He would call for anything thing that bothered him and Cas would always help. Castiel's love grew and grew while Dean grew to think of him as a troublesome -baby in a trench coat- brother.

 That was the fatal mistake, Cas didn't understand that. He still stuck around after Dean started dating a female by the name of Lisa. He thought it was a cover-up so no one knew they were dating, but Cas was the only one who thought that. When a year had passed and Castiel's wings had  _finally_ grew back, he was going to show Dean his wings. The style had changed because Castiel had changed. They went from just plain white to deep blue and jade green after growing back.

 When Cas popped into Dean room, he was with Lisa. He didn't even need to turn invisible for them not to notice him. They were to busy searching each others eyes and body's to notice anything thing. Castiel was heartbroken, torn. He cried, and he cried, and he didn't stop. He went to the roof so no one would find him. 

 And no one did, for days. Because it had rained so much and there was too much lighting to go outside, Dean and Lisa barley left their bed. That made cas cry harder. He ripped off his own wings so he didn't have to see the perfect mix of Deans eyes with his own on his new wings. Because Cas cried, other angels cried in sympathy. After a week, Castiel stopped.

 He took up his wings and put them in Deans room, a beautiful display. He gave Sam all the knowledge he could about their current hunts and he restocked the fridge with everything Dean loved (And salad for Sammy). He walked outside the bunker and wrote a symbol on the door in his own blood. He turned away and walked down the dirt road.

Away from _Dean._

Away from _feelings._

Away from **_Pain._**

When he turned around, he was wondering how he got on an empty dirt road when he had a job in heaven. He walked down the street, wondering why he was soaking and the roads were flooded. Where did his wings go? He had the most perfect white wings, would they grow back?


End file.
